Reina
Appearance Reina is one of the very few female Wretched Sin'dorei. Once a normal Sin'dorei, her appearance has been soured by symptoms of mana overdose. Like the Wretched of Quel'thalas, her eyes are blue and skin is grayish white. Her hair is a grayish black and thin from much of it falling out. Her lips are stained black from her now inky black saliva. She occasionally drools when lost or deep in thought. On her back and upper arms, there are black oval scars from where mana-blisters formed previously. Personality Reina's a total sweetheart, but not a pushover. She thinks of others, but still takes care of herself. She has the heart and ambition to make a better life for herself, which has won over the admiration and friendship of many. She was a severe mana addict, and the results still show in her everyday life, but it no longer controls her. She still feels twitching and occasional headaches, which she keeps light crystals to help her with. Her speech patterns and listening comprehension are getting better. One of her few pet peeves is being called Renia. History Reina lost her old life to arcane mana addiction. Her job, her friends, her family, her name, and eventually her mind. She had devolved into a Wretched. She lived as an urchin in the ruins of Silvermoon City for an unknown number of years. Somehow, she found the will to get a better life. She started by crawling into Silvermoon City proper, stealing what mana she could, to ease her pain. She was often threatened with death and chased out, but didn't give up. Eventually people got used to her presence. The guards gave up on keeping her out. She never harmed anyone. Priests and paladins tried to "cure" her, even dunking her in the Sunwell a few times. She stopped letting others try to help her, but decided to pursue the life of a paladin, out of admiration for them. Though a sword felt right in her hand, she couldn't harness the power of the Light. In spite of this, she was gaining control over her addiction and developing a strong network of friends through her kindness. Too sweet and forgiving to use the rage of a warrior, she just resolved to become a knight somehow. Wretched Speculation ((This is my speculation based on staring at the Wretched mobs in-game for months on end. Not quite canon, fanon! Yes, let's call it that.)) Wretched are elves who were Sin'dorei or Quel'dorei who succumbed to their magic/mana addiction, and/or overdosed on it. Instead of dying, it devolves them into weaker forms. There are no known instances of this happening to a Kaldorei, but it may still be possible. No other race has this particular transformation. This devolution is very traumatic and experiencing it can cause tremendous emotional problems. Males become aggressive and fight each other for mana residue. They also randomly attack adventurers who pass by. The effect of the trauma on females is largely unknown. For unknown reasons, most females don't survive the devolution. Wretched get big glowy bumps on their back and upper arms in fel green or mana blue. With no scientific name for them, they are being called mana-blisters for the sake of this article. The theory is when a Wretched imbibes too much arcane or fel magic, it forms a blister on their back or upper arm. When it breaks, it leaves a large black oval scar. These mana-blisters are evident on every male Wretched studied in Azeroth. Category:Wretched Category:Tailor